By Now
by fara-mera
Summary: Silver had left; he hadn't planned to come back so soon. He thought their love wasn't shared, yet even finding out that isn't true may not be enough to make him stay. PreciousMetalShipping/HunterShipping Silver/Gold


This didn't turn out quite how I wanted but here loosely a sequel to Would You Tell Me, but not really though. This is also on tumblr but that version wasn't edited a second time like this one was.

_**Prompt: **_By Now, Gold and Silver

**Characters:** Gold, Silver, and small mentions of other characters

**Pairing:** PreciousMetalShipping

**Warnings: **Angst. Plenty of Angst.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song ('By Now' by Marianas Trench) or Pokemon

_How've you been? Can I come in?_

Silver eyes stared at the brown door hesitation fell over their owner. Silver, his namesake eyes now staring at the ground, took a step away from the faded brown door. He had planned not to come back here anytime soon- leave and not look back until the homes occupant had long since forgotten him. Silver wasn't sure why he had come back, his excuse was that he had left some things behind but honestly he couldn't think of a reason. Maybe he had just wanted to see Gold again. Shaking the thoughts from his head Silver sighed and slowly lifted his arm. The red-haired trainer slowly knocked on the door biting his lip nervously. Curious amber eyes fell on him as the door opened. Shock wrote in the teens face at the sight of Silver.

"Um Hello, Gold, C-can I come in?" Cursing himself for stuttering Silver forced a blank expression that used to come naturally onto his face.

_Just came to get my things and then I guess I'm leaving_

"Silver?" Gold asked quietly to himself more then Silver. Nodding Gold moved for the red-head to enter. "Yeah, of course."

"I just forgot some stuff when I left." Silvers tone was cold and Gold easily recognized the tone from back when they first met. The silver-eyed teen used to always sound that was, disconnected and sad; It'd been a while since he'd heard that tone directed at him.

"Right." Frowning Gold shut the door while Silver made his way into the house.

_If I could say what you'd like to hear_

"Silver-" Before Gold could speak the red haired teen turned to him frowning.

"It's a mess."

"What?"

"This place." Silver motioned around him, familiar annoyance forming over his face.

"Oh, well I, I haven't- When-"

"You- don't explain to me, It's not my problem and I don't care." Silver turned back around and made his way to, what used to be, his room. The black-haired teen frowning at his back was indication enough Gold didn't want to see him, rather that's what Silver thought.

"I love you." Silver spluttered and turned back towards the still frowning teen who had spoken.

"What?" He chocked out, he was confused beyond belief, the whole reason he left in the first place was because he thought the opposite was true.

"I love you, so stay here." Gold looked hopeful, and sad, as he stared down Silver.

_I'd whisper in your ear it's only temporary_

"I-" _Love you too. Will stay. _"You- I don't…" Silver let the shock he felt play on his face.

"Silver…"

"I can't." The blurted out response Silver gave caused Gold to take a step back. What was he saying? Of course he could. Yet he didn't bother trying to change his response.

_But I've been taking you for granted_

"Silver, please. You told me why you left but you were wrong!" Gold gripped the red-heads arm. Everything except Gold suddenly became more interesting as Silver chose to look every but at the black-haired teen.

"I- I know but…" Silver eyes hesitantly found their way to Golds' face.

**And I thought you'd feel the same as me**

"Silver!" Although he wasn't sure why, he knew Silver was just trying to come up with reasons that didn't exist. "Don't be stupid. I'm telling you, you were wrong."

"Gold I can't…I…" Silver looked almost afraid and the amber-eyed male felt slightly bad about the tone he was taking.

"Right…I get it." Gold let the other go, his eyes hurt letting him know that tears were falling over. _You just don't love me anymore. It's my fault for making you think I didn't love you. _The thoughts hurt and Gold stepped back, amber eyes trained on the ground.

**It's time that I come clean, but**

"Gold." The surprise in Silvers voice made the black-haired boy flinch.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Gold apologized as he quickly made his way out of the room. _I'm sorry Silver._ Moments later he heard footsteps follow him into the living room. Gasping in shock Gold turned to Silver, who was now embracing him.

**But for now can we just both pretend to sleep**

"I…I love you too…but-" Burying his face in the shorter males' shoulder Silver bit his lip not sure how to say what he wanted too.

"Silver-"

"But I can't." Cutting off Gold he looked up. Seeing the pain in the face and hearing it in Silvers' voice Gold could tell this wasn't easy for either of them.

**Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need  
What goes around don't come around  
You should know me by now**

"Okay." Gold chocked out, nodding at the red-head.

"Gold-"

"I said Okay, j-just give me some time okay?" Gold allowed the tears to continue off his face despite the pain in his head and the difficulty speaking crying caused.

"I- okay." Silver nodded, biting his lip to stop himself from having the same reaction as the, now, red eyed Gold.

_Our talk is small, I'm seven inches tall  
And you should keep the apartment  
So here's my keys, changed all the bills  
We're only built to spill and wonder where the heart went  
And you've been taking me for granted._

Weeks passed, neither making any effort to see the other. Silver had returned to the city, now staying with Crystal until he could find somewhere of his own. When they did see each other Silver and Gold passed awkward, sad, greetings and occasionally said something else before they hurried away. Gold thought about moving, they home he used to share with Silver now seeming empty. The apartment made him almost sick to be in for too long and he felt somber just thinking about it.

Silver had long since taken all of his things back and almost wished he hadn't. If he still had things there he could have an excuse to go back.


End file.
